My Bloody Valentine
by OtakuSkittlezRV
Summary: He had loved her, adored her in every way. When he kills her boyfriend and the local crime lord is the number one suspect, he leaves, only to have her hot on his trail. RomanceDramaHorror RenkotsuYuka
1. Default Chapter

**_My Bloody Valentine_**

By: Skittlez and OtakuSailorV

Yuka heard the phone ring. She picked it up with a groggy 'hello?' "Yuka. Uhm, cant stay on the phone long, all I can say is I've done something bad. You should know in about a minute and it's all over the news. Bye." The voice was hoarse but she recognized it, then the line cut off.

Frantic by the strangeness of the call, Yuka felt her eyes widen as she went to the nearest TV in her house, the phone still clutched in her hands. She felt a cold, frightened sweat break out on her as she flicked through the channels to the news.

Then the phone rang again. She almost didn't want to answer. The news was on commercials though.

Her palms were sweaty as she turned the phone over and studied it for a few short seconds as it rang loudly in her hands. Licking her lips a little, she pressed a button on the phone and slowly pushed it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked tentatively.

"Is this Yuka Yamamoto?" A very professional voice asked, with a slightly solemn tone.

"I-it is." She replied in a worried and confused tone. "Who is this? What's happened?" The questions poured from her mouth, desperate to know what was happening out there that no one was telling her yet.

"I'm the police chief, your...boyfriend, I suppose it is, has been murdered, or something of that nature." He replied slowly.

He felt her grip slip on the phone in her hands. Her heart had plummeted, and her mind had gone numb almost. But the instant that the phone had started to slip, a shriek had erupted inside of her, bringing a wake of powerful anxiety with it. "H-he. . ." She started shakily as tears started to form in her eyes. "He's been. . ."

"Miss Yamamoto?" The voice of the police chief was still on the line. "We'd like for you to come down to the scene...I would like to talk to you."

Yuka shook, using both hands to support the phone. "I. . ." She started, but immediately pulled herself together before a wracking sob filled her voice and body. "I'll come. Where is it?"

"By the park."

"I-I understand. I'm on my way." She spoke like a drone, like a cold, emotionless robot before she hung up the phone. Tears rolled down from her empty eyes and every once in a while she would take in a deep breath to suppress some wracking sobs. Slowly, she put everything in it's place before wiping underneath her eyes and heading for the door.

* * *

She got there in about 15 minutes, she tried to look calm, but her mascara was running. She looked around and her eyes widened in shock. Lingering behind a tree not 100 feet away...the guy on the phone. She knew him. She'd know that coat from a mile away.

Her eyes softened again as if in understanding and more tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned her head away. She stood still in her place, surveying the area until she saw a short, rotund man spot her and come waddling her way. _'The police chief.'_ She told herself in her mind, but there was no real recognition on her face as he approached her.

"Miss. Yamamoto?"

She inclined her head slightly in a nod, her hair falling around her face, masking it from his gaze temporarily. "Are you the Police Chief?" She asked an emotionless tone. She still felt like a robot as she spoke to him, as she walked around. She kept telling herself that it was all a bad dream, that none of this could really happen, but still here she was. There was no denying reality, even such a harsh reality.

"Well...what do you want to know, first of all?"

"Just tell me everything as it happened." She droned, her eyes not on the short man, but staring off into space somewhere over his head.

"Well we suppose he stopped here, maybe to meet someone or something. And...well, the next person he came across...killed him, we suppose."

Yuka's eyes finally wandered down to him, and when they met his gaze, he felt like he was looking into the eyes of a dead woman instead of a fully alive young teenager. "My boyfriend came here, and was murdered?" She stated more than asked. "Who. . .?" She left the question unfinished as a knot formed in her throat, threatening to let loose tears if she dared speak another word.

"We have no idea. It was an intense scene to come across. We think it had to do with Naraku." He told her, she looked away over to the tree where she had seen him. He was gone.

"Naraku. . . ?" She asked aloud. The name held some familiarity to it, along with some form of hidden dread, but she could not place a name with a face in her current state of mind and was thus lost completely.

"The local crime lord. Uses others to do his dirty work. Now dear, you look dead on your feet. Go home and get some rest. Happy Valentines Day, I suppose."

Yuka felt him turn her around and push her away as she wondered about his cheerful mood. How could someone who has seen so much death be so happy and carefree like that? She supposed that after a time, you become numb to such things in his line of work, but still, it surprised her. Without another thought, she followed his orders as if she were a wind-up-doll and walked back to her home.

* * *

She got home and there was a message on the answering machine. She absently pressed the play button.

Something inside of her mind clicked as a familiar voice came out of the speaker box. "Yuka? Yuka if you're home pick up the phone. . ."

She deleted the message and curled up on the couch, flipping on the TV.

The first thing she saw was a live news report about the murder and she scrunched in tighter on herself. The reporters must have just missed her. Maybe that's why the Police Chief had been so eager for her to leave. She smiled wryly at the idea that he had in some way tried to spare her some form of trauma from this.

The phone rang, breaking up her thoughts.

She watched it steadily for a few minutes, listening to the long, loud drones of the rings as they resounded through her empty home. Briefly, she wondered if she should get up and answer it, or let the answering machine handle it for her.

She didn't pick it up. "Damnit Yuka, I know your home..." the male voice started. "Pick up!"

She squirmed slightly. He knew? What was he some stalker?! From the pool of emotionless-ness came a solid form of anger as Yuka's focused the rage on the phone, half hoping it would explode under her angered scrutiny. "Why should I?" She demanded, though she knew he could not hear her.

His voice was almost frantic. "Please Yuka, pick up!"

Yuka squirmed once again before finally getting to her feet and closing the space between herself and the phone with two large strides. Picking up, her hands shook slightly as she brought the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Fucking finally." He cursed to himself. "Ya know who this is right?"

Yuka made a face at his tone and cursing. "Renkotsu." She stated firmly.

"Good. Well, fuck my phone's going dead. Can I come over for a few? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure." The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself. What did she want him over for? She didn't want to see anyone, not now. . .

* * *

He was over in about 20 minutes. He knocked. She opened the door. It was all very robotic. "Hey." He greeted darkly.

Yuka looked at him blankly, her eyes barely moving as she glanced upward at his face. "Hey yourself." She greeted with no exact emotion in her voice.

He grimaced. "Can I come in?"

She stood to one side, allowing him a passageway inside. "Sure." She nodded slightly, ignoring his grimace.

He walked inside. "I...uh...well..."

She looked at him, cocking her head to one side in curiosity as she closed the door behind him. "You what? What did you want to talk about?" She inquired.

"It's about...what happened tonight..."

"What happened. . ." Yuka replied distantly, as if she did not remember what he was speaking of. "What about it?"

He smirked. "It was fun, really."

Yuka's eyes turned on him sharply, some sparkle of emotion shifting through and shining brightly in her eyes. "What?"

He smirked again. "I told you, it was fun."

She felt her shoulders rise in anger suddenly, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know why, and I don't remember. But I know it was fun." He added, walking towards the door.

Yuka stared after him. "How can it be fun. . .to kill someone?" She asked hollowly.

"I don't know."

She turned her emotionless eyes on him. "Then how do you know you enjoyed it at all?"

"I don't know."

Yuka seemed to accept that answer and turned her head away again. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm leaving. Going to find Jakotsu in California."

"You're just. . .going to leave me here. . .after that?"

He looked away. "Sorry."

Yuka smirked wryly again, her eyes filled with emotion once again now. ". . ."

"I...you don't need to be around me anyway."

Yuka shook her head, dislodging a lone tear, though it fell right into her hair as it swirled around her head. "Where else would I go, anyway?" She half-joked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about anything but leaving."

Yuka nodded, understanding what he was saying though she wasn't sure how she could understand it. "Why. . .why did you kill him?" She finally asked the question that had been gnawing at her since he had stepped in the door.

"You."

Yuka turned at his simple, one-worded answer. Her mind was not clear enough yet for her to comprehend what he was saying, and she raised her eyebrows at him in question. "Me?"

"Yes. You. Ok?!"

Yuka took a slight step back at his answer. She had not expected him to yell, and it left her bewildered and quite shocked. "Oh. . ." She said softly, looking away.

"Ok. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Yuka nodded again, biting her bottom lip as he heart sank deeper and deeper inside of her.

He closed his eyes tightly, not speaking.

Tears started to well up in Yuka's eyes, despite her fight to keep them hidden. She refused to cry in front of him. She refused!

He sat down heavily and turned the TV off. "Stupid news." He grumbled.

Yuka stood still, watching him briefly before she turned her eyes away, so as not to stare and draw his attention.

He was tired. He was really tired. "Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked her.

Yuka looked to her clock and noticed the time. It was definitely later. With all the excitement, she had not noticed how long of a time it had been since she had first set out from her home. She must have been running on adrenaline to be up this late. She inclined her head slightly. "I suppose." She replied stoically.

He stood up. "You hate me right?"

She looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. "No, I don't." She replied simply, though there was some inner doubt that prodded her mind.

He smiled. "I thought you'd have broken down by now."

She smiled back at him, though it was more a smirk than a smile. "You should know me better." She stated.

"Forgive me then."

Yuka's eyes and smile hardened slightly. "I am not the one who can forgive you."

"Exactly."

She raised her eyebrow again. "Exactly what?"

"You can't forgive me. No one can."

Yuka felt a new wave of sadness overwhelm her at his words. She couldn't help her sadness, she figured it had something to do with her being a girl that she was sad at such simply words. ". . ."

He started to walk away.

"You're going?" She asked simply, trying to mask the sadness in her voice.

"Do you want me to?"

Yuka shifted, uncomfortable speaking her answer. "No. . ."

"Why not?"

Yuka shifted through the number of reasons. She was embarrassed, if her face was not already flushed; she probably would have brightened all the way to her ears. "I don't want to be. . .alone. . ."

"I understand."

He understood? He truly did? Yuka turned her eyes toward him slightly, curious as to what expression he wore on his face at the moment.

He looked bitter, and tired, and a lot older than he really was. She wondered why, briefly.

_'Must be from what happened. . .stressful. . .wonder if I look the same?'_ She shifted again, wishing she could take back the embarrassing statement that she needed some form of companionship.

He was staring off into space. Thinking to himself. _'Where can I go from here?'_ He asked himself.

Yuka waited patiently for him to say that he had to go, and would simply walk out the door, leaving her alone. She expected him to do that, at least, though she inwardly was hoping against hope that he would not leave her alone. _'I can't force him to stay though.'_ She told herself. _'What am I going to do now. . . ?'_

He turned to her, his expression still bitter.

Their eyes met briefly, and Yuka hoped that she didn't have some pleading look in her eyes. She didn't want to persuade him to stay if he was determined to go. _'I didn't know he. . .liked me that way. . .'_ She thought to herself sadly as she met his eyes.

He blinked slowly. "Jesus, Yuka, if you have something to say, go ahead and say it."

Yuka made a face at him. "There is nothing that I wish to say." She stated firmly.

"Right."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Right."

"If you have such a damn problem..." he started.

"What?" Yuka demanded, looking at him sidelong. "Go ahead and finish." She grumbled.

"If you've got a problem I'll leave."

Yuka didn't say anything, her mind was having a fit. She couldn't figure out why every time she saw him, she ended up fighting with him, and how she could never say what she truly was feeling. _'I'm too proud, that's what it is.'_ She told herself angrily before she noticed that he was still waiting for an answer from her. "Whatever."

He turned toward the door. "You really should try hating me. I did kill your boyfriend. Ripped out his throat." He told her, walking out and slamming the door behind himself.

.::End Chapter::.


	2. Chapter Two

My Bloody Valentine By: Skittlez and OtakuSailorV

Chapter Two

It had been a week and the cops had yet to find who had killed Yuka's boyfriend. Yuka herself hadn't had the heart to turn Renkotsu in even though she knew what he had done was horrible. She was so confused inside that she wasn't sure what to do. Only a few days after he had left for California, she had decided that she would follow him. She had to find him and tell him how she felt.

She was sleeping on park benches and occasionally a nice elderly couple would lend her a guestroom for the night as she hitchhiked. She mostly slept in her car though.

No one had bothered her, and she felt strangely secure, despite the fact that she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. _'Naraku doesn't have **that** much time though.'_ She reminded herself firmly every time she had this premonition.

She wondered how far Renkotsu had gotten. Maybe she could try calling his cell phone.

Yuka fumbled with her cell phone. Picking out his number, she wondered if she should really call. They had left each other on kinda the wrong foot, how should she know if he even wanted to see her again? She might just cause him more trouble. Biting her bottom lip, she pressed the 'call' button before any further determination could be taken.

"Hello?" A gruff, tired sounding voice answered.

Yuka felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. She had no idea what to say now that he had picked up. "Hi."

"Yuka?"

"Yes." She swallowed back her fear as she awaited his reaction.

"Oh...hi..."

Yuka let out a breath that she hadn't been aware she had been holding. "Uhm...hi..."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing really, actually. I'm just," She looked around at the surrounding area for some sense of what she was actually doing at the moment. "Hanging around." She finished before there was a pause in her words.

"Oh...how's Nothing new, nothing out of the ordinary." She shrugged slightly. "And you?"

"Nothing...really."

"Oh...Did you find your bro?"

"I'm not quite in California yet...I'm about to hit Vegas."

"Oh." Yuka checked where she was. He was still a good piece ahead of her. "That's cool."

"Yah...I think I'll hang around there for a bit."

She laughed a little at him, despite the seriousness. "Have fun in Sin City."

"Yeah..."

Yuka felt the awkwardness set right back in. "Ok, well, I just wanted to see what was going on." She said softly.

"Oh...so...how are you fairing?"

Yuka cocked her head to one side in question, and when she noticed that he could not see her expression, spoke up. "Fairing? Oh, I'm fine."

"That's good."

She smiled. "Yeah, I suppose." Inwardly, Yuka wished that he could see her smile, if only to reassure him.

He was silent for a minute. "God I'm tired."

She laughed a little again. "Then sleep more."

"I can't."

Yuka's eyes widened slightly in understanding, and she dropped her eyes and happy tone as the understanding flooded her. "Oh."

"1. I don't have enough money for a hotel room. 2. If I sleep in my car it'll get towed and 3. I'll have nightmares and wake up freaking out."

Yuka felt the need to comfort him, but she knew of no way how. For some reason, she seemed to have destroyed a great deal of her maternal instincts when she was younger and hung around with mostly boys and other girls like herself. Despising herself for being so stupid now, she felt useless and she shifted in her seat. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal. Jakotsu is just as mental as I am. He's weird." He noted. "I haven't seen him in a really long time though."

"Well, it's nice that you're trying to find him again, at least." She pointed up, hoping to cheer the conversation up a little. "Ya never know, maybe you'll end up having lots in common."

"He's a gay sadist. I don't think we have much in common." He pointed out.

Her eyebrows raised and she laughed nervously. "Ah, I see. Things haven't change in all the years apart then?"

"Highly doubtable."

Yuka laughed again. "Well, ya never know, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She couldn't help but give off another short laugh at his expense. "I wish I had some brothers or sisters." She mused.

"You can have mine."

Yuka laughed loudly this time. "Are you sure he'll like that idea? I thought you told me once that he hates women?"

"So? He can live with his boyfriend."

Yuka grimaced slightly and gave another nervous laugh. "Ah, I see."

"Listen. My phone's about to go dead. I'll talk to you later?"

She nodded. "Sure." She smiled, though she wasn't ready to let him go yet. "See ya later then."

"Bye..." he replied slowly, then he hung up.

Yuka sighed to herself as she heard his phone click as the line was cut and pulled her head slowly away from hers. Sighing, she ran one hand through her hair as she deposited the phone back into her bag.

She wondered if she could catch up with him.

_'Maybe...If I drive non-stop for a few hours...'_ She ticked everything out on her fingers, her eyes briefly wandering to the sky as she counted. "Mm...might be able to pull it off." She grumbled to herself as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

She couldn't help but think about how damn tired she was after an hour and a half a driving.

"What to do, what to do?" She wondered aloud, dreamily walking back to her car at a slow pace as she looked up to the light-blue sky that was dotted with puffy white clouds.

'_Stock up on coffee and drive!'_ She thought after a minute of debating.

She smiled wryly to herself and got in the car, deciding to stop at the first gas station and stock up on all her needs.

She did and bought what she needed, 3 cups of hot coffee, a few candy bars and a lot of soda.

Taking the time for a quick bathroom-break, she hurried back to her car with her stuff and hopped in, eager to get on the road again.

* * *

She drove...and drove...and drove.

Sipping on soda and munching on a candy bar, she briefly told herself that she would be fat by the time she got to Renkotsu. Glaring at the candy bar, she stuffed it to one side. "Well, can't very well _run_ all the way there, can I?" She grumbled to herself.

Hoping her metabolism would be good to her as she finished off the candy bar, she turned the radio on.

It was playing a fairly familiar tune, but it was one that she did not enjoy in the slightest and she quickly turned the dial, searching for a good station. "Damn. Wouldn't you know that there's no good music out here in the boonies?" She cursed as she continued to twist the knob.

Finally she opened her glove compartment and pulled out her CD case, putting one in to listen to.

Continuing to curse the bad taste of the people in those parts of the country, she pumped her radio loud, as if to drown them all in what she considered 'good music'.

She wondered where she was, so she consulted the map she had in her passenger seat.

She grunted, tracing the line of the road all the way to Las Vegas. "Hmph, might get there by tomorrow, or late tonight if I'm lucky. Have to drive extremely fast though."

She kept a steady pace. She did NOT need to be pulled over.

Yuka kept herself occupied with small things, every now and again her mind wandering to some other place as she stared at the road ahead of her.

She almost forgot what CD she was listening to in her thought, though she was humming absently.

Briefly glancing at the clock, the time didn't even register as she continued to drive on, the sun setting and glaring in her eyes. Without much thought to it, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses that had been lost on the floor of the vehicle some time ago and put them on, shielding her from the harmful rays of light.

She ruffled her bangs. "I wonder how much longer."

Sighing, she pulled out her road map and hummed along to the song that was playing as she investigated her whereabouts.

She could be there by midnight. Smirking to herself. "About midnight, Renkotsu would be in a strip club." She laughed.

Smirking, she envisioned the look on his face when she walked in. "What a surprise." She giggled to herself again.

She paused as the song changed. "My Bloody Valentine, how ironic." She laughed.

She sang along with the song, a strange kind of lonesome sadness overcoming her as she sang.

After a few hours of driving she saw the bright lights of a city around the horizon. "Is that it?" She asked herself wearily, rubbing her eyes.

Her head slumped slightly at the sight of the sign that advertised the city's name. "Sin city, baby!" She called wearily, yawning through half the proclamation.

* * *

She searched the streets for a hotel or a familiar face.

Narrowing her eyes, she forced herself to stay awake long enough to accomplice this all.

She blinked once, parking in front of a Starbucks.

Groggily, she walked in and got a drink to go. Something that would keep her up just long enough so that she could find a room somewhere.

"Yuka?" A voice asked from behind her. And by God she knew that voice.

Still, her mind was half-asleep and at the sound of her name, something clicked and she flinched, her eyes widening as she turned. The sudden swing of her head gave her a bit of a head rush, but she ignored it as she stared at Renkotsu dead-on in the eyes.

He hadn't shaved in a week; he had a five-o'clock shadow and looked even more tired than she did.

Yuka raised one eyebrow, as if she did not understand something as she scratched one side of her head briefly. "Hey...."

"Hello."

Yuka yawned; her eyelids like dead weights now. "..."

Renkotsu sighed. "You need somewhere to sleep?"

Yuka made a face. "No." She said flatly, though she knew that he could tell she was lying. He had always had a knack for it.

He shook his head and fished around in his pocket. "Here's my hotel room key."

Yuka watched in slight shock as he placed the key in her hand, which he had forcibly opened for her. Looking back up, she immediately protested. "Oh, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. You shouldn't chase me half way across the country without getting somewhere to sleep."

Yuka fidgeted slightly, her fingers closing back over the key. Lowering her head, she felt slightly ashamed, as if she were mooching off him. ". . .Thanks. . ."

He rolled his eyes. "My car just died anyway. I'm gonna be wandering, wanna go get some dinner or something?" He asked, he felt like he was asking her on a date or something.

She smiled a little. "Sure. I think I have enough gas in my car to get us around if you want." She offered, feeling like she needed to offer him at least _something_ in return.

He laughed. "Ah sure, mine was a piece of shit anyway. Where to eat?"

She looked around at what the place had to offer. What looked fancy was too expensive, and what looked affordable seemed dirty. Grimacing slightly, she just shrugged at him. "You know any good places?"

He thought to himself. "We could hit a McDonalds."

She quirked a smile. "Sound fine to me."

He started walking. "Stay close. Dangerous at night."

Yuka did as she was told, instinctively closing in on herself slightly, her eyes wide and darting from side to side every so often. Though she felt secure with Renkotsu, she still had a smooth kind of fright clinging at her throat as she walked along behind him.

He walked with his head down, the hood of his trench coat pulled up. He found the nearest McDonalds and walked in. "What do you want, girl?" He asked her shortly, his tone low.

Yuka blinked slightly startled by his non-use of her name. She was infuriated and had the mind to call him out about it right there, but she bit her tongue and allowed the slight damage to her reputation. Doubtless of her feelings, she refused to humiliate him publicly with an outburst over such a thing. "A small drink and some fries is all." She mumbled.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Think you're gonna get fat if you eat anything more?" He laughed a little. "If that's the case. Too late."

Yuka's eyes narrowed, sparks flying from her eyes as her jaw muscles grew taught, her fists shaking with indignation. "No." She bit out. "I'm just not all that hungry. Thank. You."

"Jesus, I was kidding." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking to the front.

Yuka stuck her tongue out at him like a child would to retaliate. "Nya."

She found a table and he returned in a few minutes with some food. "Here." He grunted handing her what she wanted.

She smiled at him, his earlier comments obviously already forgotten and forgiven. "Thanks."

He shrugged, taking a bite out of his hamburger. Obviously a 'no problem'.

They ate quietly, alone in the place thanks to the hour of night. Yuka, usually so peppy felt drawn and in need of sleep and other bodily needs such as a shower. Blinking back her tiredness and suppressing a yawn, she munched on her fries and slurped on her drink.

"How long have you been following me?" Renkotsu asked suddenly, absently rolling his tongue ring in his mouth.

Yuka shrugged, rolling her eyes up to the top of her head in brief thought. "Dunno, not so long." She shrugged again to show that she had not real inkling as to how long she had been searching for him.

He smirked, lip ring clicking on his teeth. "Oh, ok."

She raised one eyebrow at him innocently unaware of what caused his amusement. "What?"

"I dunno. Its just funny."

Yuka shrugged again. "Whatever."

He shrugged back, mocking her. "Uh-huh."

She made a face at him, smirking to show that she understood what he was doing. ". . ."

He didn't say anything, continuing to eat the burger. He finished after a minute of silence. "So..."

Yuka pushed aside her fries and finished up her drink. She stretched slightly, her eyes blinking again as they tried to force her to close them and sleep. "Yep."

"Wanna go back to the hotel? You look dead tired."

Yuka nodded slightly, a small yawn coming forth at his words. "Yeah."

He stood up and walked to the door. "You just happened to park in front of my hotel...are you stalking me?"

Yuka rubbed a fist in her eyes to keep them open for just a bit longer. "Of course not." She growled. "I'm just gifted that way." She let out a laugh at her own joke.

He snorted back a laugh as they walked.

"What?" She asked innocently. "It's true."

"Uh-huh." He replied walking into the hotel.

Yuka followed after him, handing him the key so that he could open the room door.

He opened it forcefully. "Sorry it's shitty. Sleep if you need to, I have to clean my stuff." He told her.

Yuka yawned widely and nodded. "Uh-huh. Thanks." She said through the yawn. Drearily, she walked to one side of the room and fell on top of the bed still dressed. Curling up, she closed her eyes and gently started to float away.

She heard a sink turn on but she ignored it.

Perfectly comfortable, warm and content, her mind again started to drift away, though she briefly wondered what he was cleaning.

"Ah! Shit!" Renkotsu cursed. "That stung."

Yuka giggled into the pillow, trying not to let him hear her amusement at his pain.

He walked out of the bathroom and grumbled. "Move Yuka." He grunted.

Groaning, she scooted over, away from his voice. "That better?" She felt herself mumble, though she had not bidden herself to talk.

He fell back on the bed and was asleep as soon as he touched the mattress.

Rolling her eyes at him, Yuka curled in on herself again to keep warm and drifted to sleep.

Renkotsu yawned in his sleep rolling onto one side.

Yuka rolled onto her side, facing the wall.

She smiled realizing how even his breathing was, though the occasional whistle came through, she supposed it was the tongue ring. Giggling to herself again, she pressed her hands to her mouth to make sure that she didn't disturb him.

Suddenly he sat back up, fully awake with his brows furrowed. "Damn." He cursed to himself.

Yuka's eyes drifted open and she looked up at him groggily. "Wha-?"

"Nothing, just rolled down on the infected ear. That's the last fucking time Hiten pierces my ears." He grumbled.

She giggled audibly this time, drawing his attention.

He glared. "What's funny? It stings like a bitch!"

Yuka quieted herself. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She apologized with a smile. "It just struck me as funny is all."

He sighed. "Its not."

She smiled even wider. "I know, but it just struck me as funny anyway."

"Ok."

Sighing away her smile, Yuka shut her eyes again, trying to fall back asleep.

Renkotsu sighed, falling back onto the bed, completely flat, staring at the ceiling.

Yuka opened one eye and stared at him blankly for a few brief moments before shutting her eye again.

He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Smiling to herself, she also succumbed to a contented sleep, curled into a tight, warm ball on the bed.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter Three

My Bloody Valentine

By: Skittlez and OtakuSailorV

Chapter Three

Renkotsu's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the clock, it wasn't even dawn.

Groaning, he pressed both his hands into his eyes to try and quell the slight burning that came with the cold air on his eyeballs.

Yuka was curled up sleeping soundly beside him as he tried to fall back asleep.

With a smirk, he suddenly remembered that she had followed him half-way across the country.

She rolled over a little curling into his side and snoring lightly.

His body stiffened as she curled into him, but he relaxed after a moment of getting used to it. Smirking again, he laughed slightly at his own foolish reaction.

He hoped she didn't wake up. He wished he could get back to sleep himself.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to lull himself to sleep.

He eventually did fall back asleep.

He had no dreams, and had had none for quite sometime. Sleep was simply one blank, black moment after the next.

Suddenly someone was shaking him. "Hey, wake up!"

He grunted, making an angry noise of indignation. "What?" He grumbled, rolling over.

"Its like noon!" Yuka retorted.

He sighed, growling in his throat as he sat up. "What's so important that I have to get up for?"

"Its noon, as in, let's leave!"

"Leave for where?" He demanded, though he knew what she was talking about even before the words left his lips.

"Out of this city, I don't like it."

Renkotsu smirked, rubbing his head with his hand. "You never did like big cities like this, did you?" He noted more than asked.

She shook her head. "Nope."

He gave her a small smile. "Fine, fine. Let's go then." He grunted, getting up off the bed.

She stood up too, stretched. "I've been wearing the same clothes for almost a week, haven't had a proper shower or meal. I feel great."

He sniffed. "Hah, well, you didn't have to tell me. I can see that for myself."

She glared at him. "That was uncalled for."

He chuckled, hiding a larger laugh as she tried to box one of his ears. "Hey, hey, just a little joke." He snickered as her face turned red with indignation.

They checked out and got in Yuka's car. He decided he should drive.

Yuka watched as the world of neon lights passed before her and then disappeared behind them. Sighing, she pulled her head from the window and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes slightly.

Renkotsu fiddled with the radio. "Bah, what CD's do you have?" He asked her.

Yuka pulled her CD case from amongst a pool of junk on the floor and flipped it into his lap. "All in there."

He flipped through it at the next stoplight and finally picked up Breaking Benjamin and put it in.

Yuka smiled at his selection. It was one of the newest editions to her collection and she had grown fond of the songs on it. It heartened her to see that he wanted to listen to it as well.

He drummed his fingers against the wheel and hummed along to the song. "So. . ."

Yuka let out a small sigh. "Yeah?" She asked, leaning back in her chair again.

"Why did you follow me out here?"

She blinked at the question, not wanting to answer but knowing he would pester her until she told him. She shrugged, looking out the window. "I dunno, suddenly felt like I had to is all. . ."

"Had to?"

She realized she had worded her statement wrong and quickly tried to correct her error. "Well, I wanted to. . ."

"Why though?"

Yuka shifted in her seat again, uneasy. "Just 'cause."

"Okay." He replied. He wasn't going to push it.

She softly let out a breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding. Grateful that he wasn't going to ask her anymore on the subject at the moment, she let herself relax again.

He pulled out his cell phone suddenly and dialed. "Damn answering machine." He grumbled. "Jakotsu, its me, I'm coming over and I'll be around in a few days. Ok? Well, bye. Don't call back."

Yuka giggled slightly at his tone and commands. She hoped briefly that the younger brother would call back, if only to rile him up. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him yelling into his phone about something so trivial.

He put his phone down and continued driving. "I wonder if they'll catch Naraku."

She shrugged. "Sooner or later, someone gets him."

"Who knows."

She giggled again. "I wonder if Inuyasha will ever fight him like he always says he will?"

"Inuyasha's all talk."

She giggled again. "Agreed. Though he could definitely follow through ith the threat if he could ever get his hands on Naraku."

"IF being the key-word. If anyone takes Naraku out. It'd be Kikyou and her friends. Which would be hilarious to watch."

Yuka laughed loudly as she tried to picture it. "Yeah, yeah. I'd pay to see him get beat by that bitch."

He smirked. "Kikyou could beat anyone in town to the dirt. She got into a fight with Inuyasha once. I remember that."

"Oh yeah, I was sick when that happened. Seen pictures though. Didn't she promise to put an arrow in him the next time?"

"Nah, she doesn't care either way. A bit tied up with life from what I hear."

"Mmm." Yuka nodded knowingly.

He stared at the road. "Yeah..."

Yuka's eyes turned back to the window in thought.

Renkotsu's phone rang, breaking the silence. He looked at the number and furrowed his brows. "Shit."

Yuka's head turned slowly, peering at the phone for a moment before she leaned over, trying to see who was calling. "Who is it?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head and answered it. "What?" He snapped into the phone.

Naraku's voice rang clearly in his ear. "Where are you?" He asked menacingly, his voice belying that he was angry.

"Just outta Vegas." He grunted back. They had left Vegas an hour ago, he was leading Naraku on.

"Well get the hell back here!" He growled into the phone.

"Why?" He asked coolly.

"Because they're bustin' me for what you did." He replied just as cooly, not about to lose his temper on the phone with Renkotsu.

"What I did? What did I do?"

"You know damn well what, Renkotsu." His red eyes narrowed on the other line. "You had better get back her and clear it up for me. I'm not gonna take this shit."

He laughed. "Hell no. You'll have to hunt me down and kill me before I ever go back to the hellhole." He grunted, hanging up.

Yuka had stiffened slightly when she had heard Naraku's threatening tone and briefly wondered if it was wise to let him know where they had come from, though she knew Renkotsu would never purposefully try to drag the guy out. They had never gotten along and Renkotsu hated wasting his time on the red eyed 'freak'. Smiling at his last comment, she wondered what Naraku was doing right now, knowing that Renkotsu had hung-up.

Renkotsu muttered to himself briefly before sighing. "Stupid bastard."

Yuka laughed a little, though she could think of nothing to say that would fit the moment.

His phone rang again and needless to say, he didn't answer it.

Yuka noted that Renkotsu's mailbox had a message in it now, and she smirked slightly, wondering what Naraku had said.

He checked the message and when it had finished playing he threw the phone into the backseat.

Yuka watched as the phone rang again, and wondered if Naraku was thinking up of some way that he could threaten Renkotsu into coming back. She scoffed inwardly, rolling her eyes. Naraku would never be able to find something that would affect Renkotsu enough to drag him back. They were already close to the only thing he might have given in for - his brother, and she still was skeptical as to how much he cared for his sibling.

He finally got annoyed with the constant ringing. "Yuka, answer my phone." He commanded bluntly.

"Yes, master." Yuka replied sarcastically and twisted around to grab the cell phone. Sighing, she pressed the 'talk' button and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" She drawled in an uninterested tone.

"Renkotsu. Now."

"What's the magic word?" She teased.

"Now wench." Naraku growled.

Yuka seethed, she hated it when people called her that. "No." She said firmly, just to spite him.

"Okay." Naraku replied, his tone sweetening. "Then I'll just tell you. He better get back to town within 3 days. Or he can consider himself dead."

"Okie doke!" Yuka said in a spunky tone, though she was sticking her tongue out at the phone in anger.

Renkotsu looked at her. "What did he say?"

Yuka pressed the button again and threw the phone back into the backseat again. "He says: 'Get back to town in three days or consider yourself dead.'" She quoted.

"Hah. Hell be good on his word too." Renkotsu muttered, laughing.

Yuka shrugged. She had never doubted that Naraku followed up with his threats better than Inuyasha did, but she had yet to see one that didn't go wrong in some way. The guy thought himself a mastermind, and he truly was clever, but still - he could not plan for everything.

"He doesn't know where I'm going. Who I'm going to see. Anything and he thinks he can hunt me down. Bullshit."

Yuka snickered slightly. "Eh, he has his ways, but still - I don't see how he can think he has any chance of doing anything." She shrugged again, not totally caring.

"Oh well. Either way I'd rather be dead than in prison."

Yuka squirmed in her seat. She didn't like either prospect at all. She hoped slightly that he was just joking around, but she could never be sure with him sometimes.

He yawned. "Almost there."

She looked up and out of the window, spying signs that signified that they were almost in the city. She sighed as she tried to visualize all the traffic she had heard about. She hated traffic jams, she always seemed to get car sick thanks to them. "Mmm..." She mumbled thoughtfully, rubbing her temples as she prepared for the onslaught.

The lights were bright. Dawn was coming, she was tired.

Yuka yawned, curling into a ball and closing her eyes tight against the sun that was sharp in her bleary vision.

Renkotsu was nearly asleep at the wheel, he leaned over and poked Yuka. "Wanna go get some food?"

Yuka mumbled something, curling into a tighter ball upon his intrustion on her sleeping form. "Mm-hm...."

He pulled into a small diner and walked out, he opened her door and poked her again. "Get out."

She gave a protesting groan, but soon stretched herself out, yawning again before stepping out. Sleepily, she rubbed at one eye with a balled-up fist, mumbling to herself. "Where are we?" She asked, though she vacantly had some idea.

"It's a diner."

"Oh...." Yuka tottered, but righted herself immediately, blinking at the ground.

They walked inside and sat at the bar. The black haired boy that walked over to take their order blinked slightly. He was tall, maybe 3 inches off Renkotsu, with black haired pinned in a loop and dark red lipstick. He could've easily been mistaken for a female. "Well I'll be damned." He muttered. "Good mornin' Renkotsu."

Renkotsu studied him for a brief moment before furrowing his brow. "Oh, God, Jakotsu." He replied, eyeing his brother. Yuka watched with interest, hoping that they didn't start fighting right in front of everybody, though there was barely anybody to speak of in the diner at this early.

"What do ya want?" He asked him bluntly, eyeing his elder brother.

"Whatever is good in the morning." Renkotsu replied just as bluntly.

"And for you?" He looked to Yuka.

Yuka shrugged. "Same. Thank you." She replied.

He nodded. "Renkotsu, I like your girlfriend." He informed his brother walking towards the back with the orders.

Yuka blinked, stunned at what she had been referred to as and even more so that Jakotsu liked her.

Renkotsu raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

Yuka shrugged again, sighing as she laid her head down on her arms, slumped over the counter slightly.

After a few minutes Jakotsu returned with a plate of pancakes, with bacon, eggs and two cups of black coffee.

Yuka immediately sat up, thanking him as she took her food. Renkotsu didn't bother with thanks however, and simply took the food from his younger brother with little interest or meaning in his movements.

Jakotsu sat down in front of them. "My shift ends in 20 minutes. You can follow me from there to Bankotsu and mine's apartment."

Renkotsu simply nodded, and Yuka, having no idea what to say, smiled a little in embarrassment.

Jakotsu yawned. "I hope neither of you are afraid of snakes either."

Yuka shook her head. "Mm-mm." She confirmed. Renkotsu snorted, showing his distaste for such a comment.

"What? I hope you don't have anything against me and Bankotsu using the kitchen table for something dirty either."

Renkotsu narrowed his eyes. "Alright, I didn't need to hear that, Jakotsu."

"What? Haven't you ever done it on a table?"

Yuka blushed furiously. "That is no question to ask." Renkotsu growled out at him, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Oh...so you and your girlfriend haven't gotten that far. That's cute."

Yuka was still blushing, trying to act as if she didn't care. "Tch. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You ran halfway across the country to tell me I don't know about what I'm best at." He snorted.

"Possibly, but hardly what I'd call motivation." Renkotsu replied, calming down.

"Then you'll explain full motive when we get home." Jakotsu snapped.

"Maybe I will." Renkotsu shrugged.

"You better." Jakotsu muttered.

Yuka sipped on her drink, the flush fading from her cheeks, as she watched the conversation with interest. Would Renkotsu really tell Jakotsu about. . . ? Pushing that thought from her mind, Yuka turned her eyes toward the rest of the small diner, investigating it thoroughly.

It was empty, the walls were white, it was quite quaint actually. They finally finished their breakfasts and Jakotsu stood up to leave, they followed.

Yuka stayed quiet, not comfortable talking at the moment, and all-together too tired and disoriented to want to talk.

"I usually walk back and forth so I guess we'll take your car?" Jakotsu spoke up.

"Sure." Renkotsu said carelessly. Yuka went to the backseat to allow Renkotsu and Jakotsu to have the front seats.

Renkotsu drove, following Jakotsu's directions. They got to the apartment building and climbed stairs up to the apartment.

Yuka looked it all over. It was nice, and the stairs were not at all grimy or nasty. She decided that Jakotsu had good tastes in his home and workplace. Following after the two older men silently, she observed the outside of the apartment room as Jakotsu put his key in the lock and turned it.

The apartment was relatively clean. "You can use the second bedroom if ya want." He told them, walking inside and locking the door back.

Yuka went to investigate and found that there was only one bed in the room. She blushed slightly, nervous, though she didn't mind really. She knew Renkotsu would leave her alone if she told him to, but despite that, she was flustered. "Uhm, there's only one bed." She said as Renkotsu came and stood beside her.

Jakotsu shrugged. "We didn't expect refugees."

Renkotsu shrugged. "Nah, it's good." He assured his brother.

Yuka blushed darker.

Jakotsu snickered when Renkotsu wasn't looking. "Thank you." Yuka said politely, in a small tone.

"So Renkotsu, talk to me. What's up? You sounded a tad...frantic on the phone with me."

Renkotsu looked sidelong at Yuka for a moment. "Yuka, you get situated, I'm gonna go talk with Jakotsu." He said before leading his brother into another room and closing the door.

Yuka found herself fast asleep in the extra room on the bed. But she woke up and left the room, she peeked into the room where Renkotsu and Jakotsu sat talking in serious, quiet voices.

Sitting by the door, she listened silently for a while, until she became a tad upset and went to investigate the rest of the apartment.

They finished when Jakotsu said 'I understand' and Renkotsu left the room, Yuka was sitting on the couch looking pensive.

They walked in and saw Yuka, sending her nods of greeting.

_'What if Naraku finds Renkotsu? What'll happen to him? Will...I be all alone again?'_ She asked herself silently, she really wished her brain would just shut up about it.

Grumbling with herself inwardly, she fretted over it for a little while after that, still worried for Renkotsu. _'I don't want to be alone. . .'_

A younger black haired boy came out of a room looking like he had just woken up. "Hey Jakotsu...wasgoinon?"

Jakotsu gestured toward Yuka and Renkotsu. "Bankotsu, this is my older brother Renkotsu and his girlfriend, Yuka." He introduced them. "They're going to be staying here awhile."

Renkotsu narrowed his eyes at the use of the word 'girlfriend' but Jakotsu wasn't done. "This, you two, is my boyfriend Bankotsu."

Yuka waved and smiled. "Hello." She greeted brightly. Renkotsu nodded his greeting.

Bankotsu muttered something under his breath before going into the kitchen.

Yuka shifted in her seat, hoping, unlike Renkotsu, that they weren't intruding on Jakotsu's home.

Jakotsu shrugged. "He's not a morning person. He'll be a little less grouchy by lunch."

Yuka smiled. "Neither am I."

"Yeah..." Jakotsu started. "What now then?"

Yuka shrugged and Renkotsu didn't seem to be paying attention.

Renkotsu's cell phone rang suddenly, and he hesitated to answer.

Yuka's eyes rose to the spot where the noise was coming from and looked at Renkotsu with worry and curiosity. _'Could it be Naraku. . . ?'_ She dared to think.

He let his voicemail get it, he listened to the message and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shit."

Yuka's heart was already hammering in her chest, and she hoped that she wasn't pale with worry by now. "What is it?" She asked cautiously, keeping her voice steady.

He closed his eyes. "He knows where I am. He's coming to get me." He told her, smirking.

Yuka found herself reflecting his look, but only mildly, for she was still worried. "I see."

"Don't worry, Yuka, he's just after me anyway." Renkotsu told her.

Yuka shook her head. "Oh, I wasn't worried." She assured him in a sarcastic tone. _'Liar.'_ Echoed in her mind.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat down. "Bah...this is bullshit."

Yuka sighed, rubbing the bases of her palms into her eyes. "How far away is he?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Didn't say."

"Care to quote his message then?"

"All he said was 'I know where you are and I'm coming to get you' ok?"

Yuka fell silent, Renkotsu sounded peeved and she knew if she said anymore he would work himself up into a frenzy. ". . ."

"I'm going to sleep, Bankotsu leaves for work at about 10:00 AM, so he should be leaving soon. Sleep or whatever if you wanna." Jakotsu told them, yawning.

Yuka nodded. "Thank you." She said again for about the fiftieth time as he walked out of the room. Bankotsu was nowhere to be seen, having gotten his breakfast and retired to some secret compartment.

Renkotsu went into the room they would be sharing and retired to the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Yuka curled up on the couch, worry filling her eyes as she thought non-stop of what would befall them. 'I don't wanna lose anyone else. . .what would I do. . . ?' She felt tears start to fill her eyes but blinked them back. Closing her eyes completely, Yuka hoped that she would be allowed a peaceful sleep, if nothing else.

A peaceful sleep, didn't come, about halfway through what she had hoped to be a nice nap she woke up screaming from the aftermath of a nightmare.

Renkotsu rushed into the room, awakened sharply from his own shallow slumber by her screams of terror. Not sure what else to do, he attempted to calm the frightened girl. Pulling Yuka toward him, he held her firmly, asking in a soft tone repeatedly what was the matter.

She just clung to him for a second before calming down. "Just a nightmare..." she mumbled to herself.

Renkotsu noticed that she was still trembling from her fright, and let her cling to him as she calmed. "What happened?" He questioned.

"It was just a nightmare." She muttered, like she didn't want to talk about it.

"I know it was." He said, his tone starting to sound harsher, but he checked himself. "I know it was, Yuka."

"Don't leave me okay?" She mumbled.

Renkotsu felt his hold on her increase involuntarily. "Why would you think I would ever leave you?" He asked, the closest thing to reassurance he could give.

"Naraku might..." she trailed off.

"That bastard is an idiot." Renkotsu said gruffly.

She smiled despite herself. "You never know."

Renkotsu smirked, looking at her accusingly. "Are you saying that Naraku has some brains in that mess of a head of his?"

"Apparently."

Renkotsu shook his head, still smirking. "Oh, dear, then I must be doomed." He said despairingly.

"Shut up it's not funny!" Yuka swatted him lightly. "Because if you die..."

Renkotsu caught her hand. "You'll kill me?" He suggested, still smirking.

"No...."

Renkotsu caught the sadness in her tone and eyes. "Yuka," He started, suddenly serious. "I'm not going to die, alright?"

She sighed. "Okay...okay...now...I'm tired."

"Well you can't get a good sleep on this couch." Renkotsu sighed. "You take the bed."

"You need more sleep than I do...I'll stay on the couch."

Renkotsu frowned. "It doesn't matter if i do or not, you take it." He insisted.

"But..." she persisted, words failing her.

"No 'but's'." Renkotsu said, and, seeing that she wouldn't go on her own, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Hey! Put me down!" She protested.

"As you wish." He said, tossing her onto the bed and walking back out of the room.

She was about to yell, but she fell asleep almost instantly, clearly fatigued.

Renkotsu peeked in on her two minutes later and smirked to see her curled up, sleeping peacefully. Pulling back the covers, he tucked her under them before going to lie down on the couch.

She was sucking her thumb peacefully, after a while, finally able to get some fine sleep.

End Chapter


End file.
